Lord Djibril
is the secondary antagonist of the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny television series. Personality & Character He has the same feelings Muruta Azrael had towards Coordinators: They are mankind's enemy, are dangerous and have to be exterminated at any cost. He is a persuasive, manipulative, spiteful man who never gives up unless he has won or is forced to retreat. Although he usually acts in a calm, confident and aristocratic manner, he has been shown to easily fly into an angry and sometimes even violent rage when the tides turn and his plans fail. Skills & Abilities Lord Djbril is a persistent man and will stop at nothing to accomplish his goals. He is also a skilled manipulator and was able to convince the other Logos/Blue Cosmos members to start another war to continue their ultimate goal to eradicate all Coordinators, in honor of their motto for the preservation of our blue and pure world. '' As both the leader of Blue Cosmos and the de-facto leading member of Logos, Lord Djbril is thus one of the most powerful and influential people in the Earth Alliance, if not the world. History Lord Djibril is a member of the secret society made up of the leadership of the military-industrial complex "Logos", and is also the successor to former Blue Cosmos leader, Muruta Azrael. Djibril is first seen in ''Gundam SEED Destiny during the Junius Seven colony drop; at the time, he was at a meeting with top Blue Cosmos/Logos officials to discuss what would happen after the incident. Djibril decided that Junius Seven hitting the Earth would be a shameful incident for all those living on Earth, that the PLANTs (and by extension, all Coordinators) were at fault, and that they must all be exterminated; the members of Blue Cosmos/Logos all agreed to this decision, hence reviving Blue Cosmos' plan to exterminate all Coordinators. When Djibril learned from Neo Roanoke that rogue ZAFT forces (Coordinators) were the instigators of the colony drop, he submitted the evidence to the people of Earth and Atlantic Federation President Joseph Copeland, thus starting the Second Alliance-PLANT War. President Copeland told the PLANTs that the Earth Alliance would retaliate with nuclear missiles if they did not agree to its ultimatum; however, when the EA strike force was launched, ZAFT used the Neutron Stampeder to annihilate the EA strike force by detonating their nukes prematurely. Djibril was outraged by this failure. Throughout much of the war, Djibril stayed behind the scenes, viewing and influencing the events of Phantom Pain and others from inside a room in an underground compound located presumably beneath his mansion, surrounded by various monitors used to view all major events. When the new GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam, piloted by Stella Loussier leveled three cities in western Eurasia, Djibril announced to his fellow Logos members that this is a lesson to everyone that Naturals and Coordinators can never live in peace "and anyone who betrays that basic fact will find themselves a one-way ticket to Hell" (Which will, later on, become his undoing and the world will hunt him down for it.) However, his plans were foiled when the Freedom destroyed that unit. After Gilbert Durandal revealed to the world that Djibril and his Logos organization were behind the whole war, he was forced to go into hiding. Djibril arrived at his final redoubt in Iceland, but a joint ZAFT and Earth Alliance strike force was able to overrun it. Djibril was able to successfully flee Heaven's Base, abandoning the other members of Logos in the process. He then fled to Orb, where the Seiran noble family sheltered him; from there, he successfully launched in a shuttle to space in order to rendezvous with Blue Cosmos loyalist forces at the Daedalus lunar base. He was among the many who watched Lacus Clyne reveal Durandal's duplicity of using a second Lacus. Djibril was pleased at such an outcome and was about to contact Orb to possibly thank them for doing so. To his dismay, however, Lacus also said she was not a supporter of Blue Cosmos either. Djibril was able to use the Requiem, a new Earth Alliance superweapon, in an attempt to destroy the seat of the PLANT Supreme Council, notably Durandal, at Aprilus One; however, interference by a ZAFT task force led by Yzak Joule caused Requiem to miss its intended target, instead destroying several other PLANTs. An attack on the Daedalus base by the Minerva led him to flee in the Girty Lue. However, his ship was intercepted by Rey Za Burrel and his ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam. Lord Djibril was then killed by the beam spikes of the Large DRAGOONs that Rey launched at the Girty Lue's bridge. Gallery Gundam info Character Sheet Lord Djibril.png|Gundam SEED Destiny Character Sheet Lord Djibril - 01.png|Djibril with his cat. Lord Djibril - 02.png|Djibril in his communication room Lord Djibril - 04.png|Pulling the trigger of the Requiem superweapon Lord Djibril - 05.png|Reaction when seeing Rey attacking Girty Lue Djibril KIA.png|Djibril getting vaporized by Legend DjibrilBattleDestiny.png Super Robot Wars T Character Face Portrait 451.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars V Super Robot Wars T Character Face Portrait 453.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars V Notes & Trivia *Lord Djibril was named after Jibril, the Arabic name for the archangel Gabriel, while his predecessor Muruta Azrael was named after Azrael, the Arabic and Hebrew name for the angel of death. *In the Gundam SEED Destiny manga, he double crosses Unato Ema Seiran by killing him. In addition, he was killed by Shinn Asuka instead of Rey. *In Super Robot Wars L, Djibril, instead of Mariemaia Khushrenada, held Relena Darlian hostage, as the Endless Waltz storyline has already concluded by the start of the game. He was also killed by Shinn Asuka instead of Rey during the battle at Daedalus Lunar Base. *"Lord" may actually be Djibril's first name rather than simply his title. When Logos was exposed to the world by Durandal, all the members had their full names listed although Djibril was still curiously listed as "Lord Djibril". *He could be the Cosmic Era equivalent of Paptimus Scirocco, as both eventually succeeded to the leader position of their respective Earth extremist groups. References Category:Deceased